Changed
by TintjeMadelintje
Summary: Masu Tsukino (my original character) the child of Ethan (Gold/Hibiki) begins on her story in search to reunite her father with the legendary Pokémon Lugia, during her story she meets a fellow trainer Keishi Neino (also original character). How will this story unfold and what adventures will they encounter, well let's have a read shall we?
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere deep in the forest, where the light shone through the thick leaves, leaving a marvellous sight, a summer air clearly present, two trainers were sparring against each other.

"Keishi! Stop being so mean!" A girl with long blond hair screamed.

"But it's true you should train more often… Your Typhlosion is lacking allot of strength." A boy with a blue sweater and glasses answered.

A Typhlosion and a Meowstic were on the battlefield facing each other, "At this rate you'll never become a Champion." Keishi added.

"You don't have to rub it in you know!" The girl pouts, "Anyway Typhlosion I believe in you, show them your Flamethrower."

Typhlosion nodded and fired his Flamethrower to Meowstic, "Meowstic Dodge that Flamethrower." Keishi screamed when Meowstic easily dodged that attack.

"Masu, it's no use, you'll lose if you go on like this." Keishi said.

Typhlosion snorted, "I'm with you Typhlosion, you can do it." Masu screamed to her trusty partner.

Keishi signed, "Alright, if you wish…. Meowstic use Psychic." He said, Meowstic grabbed Typhlosion in a strong psychic grip.

"No Typhlosion try to get free from the grip!" Masu screamed to her partner who was being squeezed by the Psychic attack.

"Give up Masu… You'll only hurt him if you let him go fighting now." Keishi said looking at Typhlosion.

Masu looked at Typhlosion doing his best to get out of the grip seeing his pain of the tight squeezing of the attack, "I'm sorry Typhlosion but return!" She screamed while she returned him to his Poké Ball, "I'm sorry buddy." She said holding his ball tight.

Keishi walked to Masu and patted her shoulder, "Masu you should train more and have at least a sense of what your partner feels… bring out Typhlosion for me… I'll give him a Full Restore." He said then ruffled through his bag and picked out a Full Restore.

Masu nodded and let out Typhlosion, "Typhlosion come on out." She said and Typhlosion emerged from the ball and shook his head a little confused.

"Here this'll heal you Typhlosion." Keishi said walking up to him and sprayed the potion on the sore places, Typhlosion expression turned from clinching to feeling relieved and eventually feeling completely healthy, "Sorry buddy… your trainer still need to learn some things." Keishi said at which Typhlosion snorted.

Masu walked up to Typhlosion, "I'm sorry Thy… I shouldn't let you get hurt so much."

Typhlosion nodded gently then nudged Masu softly asking for a head rub, Masu smiled and petted her partner gently, "Thank you." She said.

Keishi smiled knowing how close their bond actually is, he looked at the sky and saw it already had turned darker, "It's time to set camp." He said then grabbed his backpack and pulled out his sleeping bag.

"Right!" Masu answered grabbing her sleeping bag while Typhlosion lit up a campfire.

While setting camp and eating dinner it became dark.

"Typhlosion, it's time to sleep, thanks for your hard work today." Masu said while returning him back to his Poké-Ball, Masu turned to Keishi while getting comfortable in her sleeping bag, "Night Keishi… and thank you to for today." She said with a yawn.

"Good night." Keishi replied then turned on his side, they both fell asleep silently.

Meanwhile, high in the sky, deep within the clouds, a yellow Pokémon was curiously keeping an eye on them.

She went down to inspect closer, the girl was sweating and turning ferociously in her sleep, the yellow Pokémon softly put her paw onto the girls forehead, "Please dream, show me what's going on with this girl." Suddenly a little light flash emerged when the Pokémon entered the dream.

-Dream Sequence-

It was dark, moist and warm, a scream from far away caught the attention of the Pokémon.

Nearing the voice another scream emerged from the shadows, the Pokémon searched and found a girl with blond hair dripping wet from the cold water which ravaged outside of the cave

"Please… forgive me for disturbing your slumber." The girl said while standing up and went to the opening of the cave. The yellow Pokémon silently followed making sure not to disturb anything.

"You have no right to be here human." A deep and dark voice came from out of the cave.

"I have a favour to ask Oh beast of the sea." The girl pleaded, the voice from the cave became more dark and angrier, "Leave!" It said while huge whirlwinds blew the girl away.

The dream turned black then white and another dream formed.

"But dad, I promise you I will return him to you." A young girl with blond hair said.

"I won't allow you to do such thing!" A man answered sad, "Only someone who is strong enough will be able to convince him." He added then walked away.

"But.. dad… I know I can do it… please give me a chance!" The girl begged grabbing the hand of the man, who surprisingly looked familiar to the yellow Pokémon.

"Masu… forget it… you never will and I will never allow you to do that… it would hurt your mother too much." The man said then went away.

The dream quickly switched to another view, a girl was leaning against a fence writing a letter, the yellow Pokémon closed in to curiously watch what she was writing, "Dreams usually tell the real wish of the dreamer… maybe I can find out what her wish is."

The girl happily raised her paper, "It's done." She said smiling.

"This is my chance." The Pokémon thought quickly reading the letter… it read:

" _Dear Leona,_

 _It's good to have heard from you again and I'm glad to hear you're doing great._

 _I'm currently doing so well… my dad said I wasn't allowed to seek Lugia, or even become a trainer… but when I turn ten, I will go on my journey, with or without their permission._

 _Cyndaquil and Pidgey evolved, and is now even tougher to hide for my parents… Rattata is the only one who didn't evolve yet, I just wonder what to do now._

 _There is just one thing I wish, I want to reunite my dad with Lugia again… make him change his mind, but that is plainly impossible, he's a legendary. But anyway I hope to hear from you soon again._

 _Cheers,_

 _Masu"_

The yellow Pokémon smiled softly, "So she wishes to reunite her father with Lugia… Ethan I wonder what happened to you." The creature thought, it exited the dream deciding to look for the truth of what happened to Ethan, she had to know.

-End of Dream Sequence-

When she found the residence of Ethan in Cherrygrove City on a Miltank farm, she went to look inside, it seemed that he was still awake but at the moment alone, the Pokémon came through the window, "Hi." It said with a high pitched voice.

The man inside the chair shocked and looked at the creature, "Jirachi?" He said surprised, "To what do I have the honour of your presence?" He said politely knowing fully well he spoke to a legendary.

"I came to seek the truth dear Ethan." The yellow Pokémon squeaked, "I just visited your daughter." She said.

Ethan's eyes widened, "You found my daughter, where is she? How is she?" He suddenly said impatient, Jirachi giggled softly, "She's doing fine and not alone, she found a travel partner and her Pokémon are there to protect her." She said smiling.

"But where she is, I don't think I'm obliged to say dear Ethan." Jirachi teased, then turned serious which rarely happened with the happy and joyful yellow Pokémon, "As I said I came here searching for the truth about what I saw in your daughter's dream." She said while soaring to Ethan and made herself comfortable in his lap.

"Isn't that a job for Reshiram?" Ethan teased, Jirachi giggled softly, "It sure is, though you don't have to be the truth-seeker to search for the truth dear Ethan." Then looked at Ethan, "What happened between you and the ruler of the sea?" Jirachi said serious again.

Ethan didn't think twice, Jirachi barely became serious so he knew he had to answer truthfully, he sighed, "It's a long story Jirachi, you probably get more answers out of Lugia himself then from me, I only have my point of view." He said looking at an old picture, Jirachi turned curiously to the picture. On it was Ethan as a young beginning trainer, proudly holding his Cyndaquil and a huge smile on his face, next to him was professor Elm and his proud mother with at the background professor Elm's lab.

Jirachi smiled softly, "Dear Ethan, you are a great trainer…" She stared but Ethan cut him short, "I was a great trainer, not anymore since the incident." He said then sighed, Jirachi looked at him and saw the sadness in his eyes.

Ethan took a deep breath, "It happened twenty years ago… I just defeated the league and was crowned Champion." He said and stopped then looked at the ceiling then started again, "You know I met Lugia in Johto before I went for my journey to the league, he saw my pure heart and acknowledged my strength and agreed to fight with me." Ethan said then looked at the yellow bundle on his lap, "We agreed I would only use him in dire need with the league battles, in the end I didn't need to call him."

Ethan took another deep breath and continued, "When I was crowned Champion many people wondered what my sixth Pokémon was because they've never saw him." Ethan's voice told everything Jirachi needed, what was coming next was the most painful thing burned in his heart, "One day at the league fulfilling my Champion duties, I heard that a challenger who defeated the Elite Four was now ready to challenge me for the title of Champion" He sighed lightly.

"Of course as Champion I wasn't allowed to turn down a challenge, so I went on the field and greeted the challenger, his name was Lucifer Neino and came from far to challenge the Johto league. We battled and he was indeed a very strong trainer, he even managed to defeat my strongest Pokémon, besides Lugia, Typhlosion, so I had to resort to my last and final Pokémon, we were both at our last, his Pokémon was back then an unknown Pokémon to me, it was a Tyrantrum…" He said then looked at Jirachi.

"I looked at my Poké-Ball and didn't knew if I had to use him or not, I heard the news people that were always recording my challenges saying things like, 'will we finally see his last Pokémon', 'what will he decide to do' etcetera, I then decided I had to, I had to defend my title as Champion." He said then sighed again.

"I released Lugia and everyone was stunned to see I had a legendary Pokémon at my side, Lugia emerged on the field with a loud roar and saw his opponent, he immediately knew it was a worthy opponent, he looked at me and asked, 'Is this a dire situation?', It then struck me, is this really dire enough to call for Lugia, could I really not give a revive to one of my fainted Pokémon to win?, I then looked at the scoreboard and saw both of us left with one Pokémon, Lugia turned to where I looked at then nodded, 'I understand' he said but I wasn't in my right mind when the referee said to begin." He said while his voice started to shiver a little.

"The battle started and I never in my life made so many bad choices and mistakes, Lugia understood I was confused, so he pulled through for me… I finally got hold of my mind and thoughts and decided to battle like I always did, I yelled at Lugia I was ok and we both fought our best against the Tyrantrum… Lugia didn't go full out, because if he did the challenger absolutely had no chance in winning." He paused and swallowed.

"But during that battle something happened, suddenly there were smoke bombs and people screaming everywhere, I ordered Lugia to clear the field with his strongest Whirlwind, and so he did, the smoke disappeared and the ones who caused that came in view, it was Team Rocket… what I saw shocked me, they had captured the Tyrantrum of my challenger while he himself was buried under the rubble from a collapsed tribune, Lugia and I looked at each other and decided we would fight our hardest against Team Rocket." Ethan stopped and took a sip of his glass of water that stood on the table in front of him.

"That was our biggest mistake, Team Rocket was prepared for Lugia… they had mind controlled Ho-Oh, Lugia was devastated, he had to rescue his brother… so they had to fight each other… both of them went all out, and both got injured, in the end Lugia won and Ho-Oh was freed from their mind control, together they defeated Team Rocket and rescued the Tyrantrum, who then joined me in saving his trainer from under the rubble."He swallowed again.

"I then heard Lugia roar, I looked to him and saw his injuries, Ho-Oh blamed me for this that I could let that happen to my Pokémon, I heard the Tyrantrum roar back at him and Lugia trying to counter his claim, but Ho-Oh didn't listen, I was devastated to see Lugia in this state, the only thing I could think was it was my fault, I couldn't take it anymore I gave in to Ho-Oh's claims and destroyed Lugia's Poké-Ball." Ethan looked at another photo on his desk which apparently was an article about that incident.

"Ho-Oh brought Lugia back to the Whirl Islands saying to never bother him again… I was broken, I couldn't take it anymore… Lucifer was finally freed from the rubble and luck was at his side he didn't had any major injuries, it seemed that when the tribune collapsed Tyrantrum used his Rock Tomb just in time that the rubble from the collapsing tribune didn't fall on his trainer, he did that just before he was captured by Team Rocket." He said then looked at Jirachi who listened carefully.

"I couldn't handle myself anymore, back then I was engaged to a woman I met at the league, she's now my wife, she tried to cheer me up, but I knew I had to decide what to do, and I chose to give up my title as Champion and I knew exactly to whom I wanted to give it, Lucifer Neino." Ethan sighed, "And that is the whole story Jirachi… are you satisfied?" He asked the yellow creature.

Jirachi soared of Ethan's lap and faced him, "I still am at my opinion you are a great trainer." She said smiling, "It wasn't your fault for giving in to feelings that are painful and also not your fault for releasing the ruler of the sea or for his injuries." Jirachi squeaked then soared to the window, "I know now what I have to do." She said and soared back into the night sky.

A few miles further Jirachi reached Masu again, "Your wish will be fulfilled." She said giving a small night kiss to the girls' forehead.

The next morning Masu woke up and looked around, something felt strange, unusually strange, she was in her tent and with her usual stuff, she opened the tent seeing it was daytime. A zip sound from the direction of the other tent brought her attention to the very attractive and handsome guy who stepped out, "Oh Masu, you're awake." He said and smiled to her.

"Morning Keishi." She said smiling back, she then noticed that Keishi had been staring at her for a few seconds now, "What's wrong? Why are you staring at me?" She asked looking around her for something strange.

Keishi nodded, "Come here for a sec." He said grabbing her wrist and inspected her forehead, "Masu, since when do you have a star tattoo on your forehead?" He asked her curious.

Masu cocked an eyebrow, "Star tattoo what are you talking about, I don't have any tattoo's" She said in disbelieve, Keishi now took another good look at her forehead, "It appears you have… you have a star tattoo on your forehead…" He said letting her go.

"What?" Masu exclaimed and immediately entered her tent to grab a mirror and to her horror she saw what Keishi meant, right there in the middle of her forehead was a tiny yellowish star mark, "What where did that come from!?" She said outloud at which she heard a response of Keishi, "I don't know? Maybe you slept with your head against something star like?" He said jokingly.

Masu got a little mad and stomped out of her tent, "This isn't funny." She shouted angrily, "How on earth did I get this?" She said throwing her mirror back into the tent, Keishi snickered softly.

"Masu don't worry it'll probably wear off in a few days." He chuckled, Masu nodded then sighed, "Yeah you're right." She said then turned to Keishi, "Will you help me today again with battle training?" She asked sweetly.

Keishi turned a slight shade of pink then took a deep breath, "Yeah sure why not!" He said while letting the air go.

"Cool, well let's get started then!" Masu squealed happily while grabbing the Poké-Ball from her loyal partner Raticate.

Far inside the Petalburg Forest a girl with pitch black hair, brown eyes and red clothes that represented the Pokémon Rangers, close laying next to her a sweet and fluffy Eevee, were having dinner under the beautiful starry sky.

The yellow star Pokémon tired from the long trip trying to find the girl who was written in the letter of Ethan's daughter. She then heard a beautiful voice emerging from the dark forest below her, curious she went down to the tiny speckle of light.

Once she reached down she saw more Pokémon decided to listen to the song. The singing voice was captivating and full of love, about whatever she was singing, the Eevee gently hummed with the same melody as the singing girl.

The yellow Pokémon decided to join around the campfire, the black haired girl opened her eyes and then stopped shortly when she looked at a Pokémon that was gracefully standing tall in between the crowd of Pokémon who surrounded her.

"Hello there beautiful Ponyta." She said warmly, "It's rare for you to join us… let me sing a song about you." She smiled and inhaled some air and began to sing.

" _There you are, looking at me._

 _Walking around me, your look focused at me._

 _Your beautiful manes sparkling in the wind_

 _How can there be a beautiful horse like you._

 _Oh Ponyta my darling._

 _Your walk is the fastest, your graceful look the prettiest._

 _Oh Ponyta, how can there be… a horse like you."_

At that moment the Ponyta slowly came closer to the singing girl, she sniffed at her and nibbled at her hair, she then gave a small lick on the cheek and laid down to listen to the rest of the song.

" _You're taking the chance, to inch closer._

 _You're sniffing at me, bite in my hair and lick in my face._

 _You lay down, still looking at me, then cuddles warmly against me._

 _Slowly and peacefully… you're falling asleep._

 _How can there be such a beautiful horse, like you._

 _Oh Ponyta my darling._

 _Your walk is the fastest, your graceful look the prettiest._

 _Oh Ponyta, how can there be… a horse like you._

 _A horse like you."_

The song ended and the once so fearful Ponyta had silently fallen asleep against the black haired girl.

The girl smiled and gently petted the fire horse, "It seems that she loved it." She said when the other Pokémon nodded.

The yellow Pokémon then squeaked and jumped on the girls lap, "That was a beautiful song young human." It said with stars in her eyes.

The girl looked stunned not believing her eyes, "J… Jirachi?" She said baffled, the yellow Pokémon looked at her then nodded.

"Yes, the one and only." She said and swirled in the air while giggling, the girl looked surprised to see the yellow Pokémon so out in the open.

"To what do I have to honour." She said completely stunned, Jirachi giggled again, "I was looking for you." The yellow Pokémon squealed.

"Your name… what is your name." It squealed again, the black haired girl blushed soflty, "My name is Leona." She said hiding her embarrassed face.

"Dear Leona, yes, I'm indeed looking for you… you are the friend of Dear Masu." Jirachi smiled, "You will take part in her journey to fulfil her wish." She said again, "I will give you this as proof that her wish will come true when she's fulfilled the requirements for her wish to come true." Jirachi squealed and gave Leona a single piece of cloth, engraved with thousands and thousands of diamonds.

"What wish… and how will I know that she has fulfilled it?" Leona asked, "I haven't seen her for like 5 years now." She added sadly.

"Don't worry Dear Leona, the diamonds will shine when she needs your help!" The yellow Pokémon said, "I need to go again Dear Leona." She said ready to leave.

"Wait… do you want to hear one more song?" Leona asked sweetly, Jirachi turned around smiling, "Of course!" She squeaked.

Leona inhaled again and began singing a song about Jirachi the wish maker.

Soon Jirachi left the campfire, as well as the other Pokémon excluding the sleeping Ponyta, Leona and Eevee fell asleep against it's soft and warm fur.


	2. Chapter 2

About 3 years ago

'They say that when you wish upon a falling star, your wish will come true, but is that really?' A young girl asked herself when she looked in her mirror, grabbing a brush and gently brushed her hair, 'I've been wishing and wishing but my wish never came true… if I want my wish to be fulfilled… I have to work to it myself!' She thought when she placed her brush in a backpack, 'I'll never be allowed to travel… but now that I'm twelve… I.. I'll leave to make my wish come true.', she packed her pyjama's, enough clothes to at least last a week, toothbrush with toothpaste and her trusty teddy for sleeping company.

"Alright that should do." She said and hurled her backpack around her, opened her drawer and took out three Poké-Balls then looked outside, it was already dark and the stars sparkled gently against the black sky. Slowly she went down the stairs, quietly not wanting to wake up her parents. She looked around the living room for the last time then placed a letter onto the table.

The girl sighed softly when a few tears formed into her eyes, "I'm sorry mom… dad…" She said softly, "I just have to do what I have to do…" She murmured then slowly opened the door and tiptoed outside to the cities border. She looked back with tears in her eyes then turned around and looked into the route, she took a slow but steady step away from the city, even though she was trying to be unnoticed, something or rather someone noticed her.  
"Hey young lady what are you doing there!?" It suddenly said, the girl leaped up letting out a cry of surprise and went for a dash, "Wait!" The voice screamed again, the little girl didn't listen and dashed away right into the route, she quickly ran into the tall grass and went on her hands and knees hiding from the person who was chasing her.

"Oh, where is that little girl…?" She heard that voice again, slowly she peeked through the grass, she saw an old man with a long white beard and a worried look on his face, deep down she felt bad for the old man so she decided to come out of hiding, "I… I'm here sir." She said looking at her feet, her backpack dangling from one arm.

"Ah I'm so glad." He said and walked to the girl, "What are you doing here so late at night little girl?" He asked friendly, the girl felt a little uneasy, "I… I'm going to start my journey to become a Pokémon master." She said, "Today I had the courage to leave home." She added.

The old man smiled, "I know who you are little Masu, and I also know your situation." He said, the girl suddenly became as white as a ghost and looked into the route again ready to make another dash.

"Wow, wow, don't worry, I'm not going to tell your parents." He quickly said, "I just wanted to give you this here." He added while giving Masu a small thin dark blue rectangular package, "Use it wisely." He said giving a small wink then walked back into the town.

Masu became really curious and opened the little box, in there was something she only saw pictures of, it was the one and only legendary Silver Wing.

Stunned by what that old man just gave her she quickly closed the box and gently placed it in her most safest place of her bag, that Silver Wing is a one of a kind and hard to get your hands on, it is known that once a Silver Wing is used it will return to its rightful owner, which is the most dangerous place known to men, where only the bravest dare to come.

Masu smiled and softly thanked the old man who just was slowly walking back into the city, she then turned to the route, took a deep breath and walked into the tall grass, ready for her adventure to come.

Inside the City the old man peeked back inside the route, seeing the girl safely hiding the item he just gave her, he quickly walked inside a pretty big house. Once inside he sighed deeply and removed his big beard and grey wig and replaced it with his trusty yellow and black cap, 'good luck my girl' he breathed then sighed again and made sure the disguise was properly disposed of.

Present Day

Masu and Keishi were finally reaching the end of the forest they were in for at least a month, during that time they trained their Pokémon for an upcoming gym battle in Goldenrod City, Masu looking a little worried since it's going to be a tough battle, "Keishi… I've battled Whitney before and she really wasn't easy… I even lost to her… I'm worried I'm going to lose again." She said looking down at her feet, Keishi smiled then patted on her back, "You'll do fine, don't worry… you've became allot stronger since you last faced her, it's been one year."

 _The two trainers were traveling together the moment Masu started her journey, she met Keishi in her first week when she was heading to Azalea Town. She was training her Pokémon and he just happened to pass by and asked for a one on one battle with his Espurr._

 _Masu accepted the battle and let out her Cyndaquil who was still a little shy against strangers. Eventually Keishi won just barely and asked her where she was headed and decided to tag along since he was also going there. From that moment the two of them have travelled together and training their Pokémon, Masu has gained two badges in her first year, her third gym battle was against Whitney and she lost greatly. Her Cyndaquil who had evolved to a Quilava a week earlier barely held on against Miltank, sadly her Raticate and Pidgeotto got pummelled by it's rollout. After that battle Masu walked away defeated and disappeared into the forest, Keishi rushed after her but lost sight quickly, he searched for days but with no avail. Eventually Keishi let out all his Pokémon to help looking, Espurr and Chinchou stayed with him looking through psychic and electric waves, Castform and Porygon went to look through the city just in case, Flechinder went looking from the sky and Flaaffy went in the forest doing some ground work._

 _It took him four days to find her somewhere deep in the forest apparently training her Pokémon. He was really mad but also very relieved to have found her, he told her he would help her train her Pokémon to be strong enough to face Whitney._

 _Throughout the year Masu managed to obtain a Togepi, Corsela and a Munchlax, and today she was finally ready to face Whitney again._

This time she was sure to win from the normal type leader, her Quilava now was a Typhlosion, Pidgeotto was a Pidgeot and her Raticate had become allot stronger. She didn't want to use her Togepi or Munchlax since they were still just babies, but when it was needed they might be able to hold themselves, she had trained her Corsela enough to be able to use recover multiple times.

Walking inside of the city the both trainers stood there in awe, overwhelmed by the hugeness of the city, "Whoaw Masu look at all these buildings!" He said in awe, "Is it me or did the City get bigger in those past few years?", he exclaimed, Masu nodded looking her eyes out into the big city, though she was very baffled, she still was very nervous for her upcoming battle.

Keishi noticed her awkwardness and decided to go for a pit stop at the Department Store and after that a good night rest at the Pokémon Centre.

The very next morning Keishi kicked her out of bed and dragged her straight to the Gym, and as expected there was the Gym leader… Whitney.

"Oh hello, are you here to challenge the gym leader?" A very young girl at the entrance asked sweetly, Keishi shook his head, "No I'm just here to watch, this young lady is though." He said taking a step away from Masu showing a very shy and blushing girl behind him.

"Y..yes… I'm here to uh… c..challenge the g..gym leader…" She said nervous, the little girl chuckled, "Ok, you must be Masu then, you made a reservation to battle this week if I remember?" She said walking to the computer, Masu looked at her in awe, this young girl was so knowledgeable, more then she could think of.

As the if girl could see the puzzled face of Masu's, "Oh, aha yes, I look a lot younger then I am.. I have not grown so much, I'm an actual adult, twenty two years old at that." She said smiling.

Masu's mouth widened then nodded, "Uh, yes I made a reservation to battle against Whitney this week." She said finally being able to form words again, the woman nodded, "For regulation purposes could you give me your full name, age and occupation?" She said, "It is to confirm you are the person you claim you be." She added smiling.

Masu nodded then handed over her trainer card, "I think you mean this?" She asked, the woman smiled, "Yes that would be enough." The woman nodded and registered her trainer card then returned it, "Alright that's all we need, your battle will begin in five minutes, Whitney is still in a very heated battle." She explained, "Could you wait here until she is finished?" She then asked.

Masu nodded and went sitting with Keishi in the waiting room.

It didn't take long until a loud voice beamed through the room, "Winner of the battle Whitney versus Gregory is our great and beloved Whitney itself!", when hearing that Masu paled and hid her head in her hands trying to control her breathing. Seeing his friend panicking he patted her back, "It's going to be alright Masu, you can do it… I believe in you!" He said, Masu looked up when she met with his gorgeous brown eyes, she nodded then all of a sudden the voice beamed through the room again, "Next battler Masu Tsukino please enter the gates to the battlefield" Masu jumped up, "Coming!" She screamed out of habit then looked back at Keishi who gave her a big smile, he then stood up and went to the tribunes, "I'll be cheering for ya!" He screamed throwing a thumbs up then disappeared through the other doors.

Masu took a deep breath, opened the doors and entered the battlefield.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Sorry guys for removing this chapter before, apparently when uploading it earlier something went totally whack, I hope this time it works correctly !-**

 **-From now on the story will mainly be told through Masu's point of view, I might sometimes switch over to 3e person view but I'll mention that beforehand!-**

A bright light met my eyes when I walked onto the battlefield, I blinked a few times and saw a huge battlefield spread out in front of me while the speakers announced my name, around the field were small rocks and a few bonsai trees, the room wasn't the best decorated but still sufficient to give the room a very homey yet interesting feel.

I took my position at the challenger's box and kept looking around, 'it's been a year since I stood on this field as a challenger', I took a peek at the tribunes who was packed with visitors of the gym, including Keishi, as promised, giving his biggest smile and a thumbs up.

I looked back to the other side of the field, "And now give a round of applause for our one and only Whitney Yuuko!", a loud cheering emerged from the tribunes when Whitney entered the stage waving to all the people, I felt my insecurity becoming worse and worse by the minute.

The referee walked up the stage, "Alright, this is a two on two battle." She began, "Only the challenger can switch Pokémon during the match!" She said looking to both me and Whitney, I nodded, the referee walked onto her spot, "Ok! Let the match begin, trainers choose your Pokémon!" She said and on cue Whitney decided to take the first step, "Alright time to shine Clefairy!" She screamed throwing her Poké-Ball letting out the tiny Clefairy who danced happily.

I looked confused, 'Clefairy!? That's not who she used before...' I looked at the fairy type Pokémon, 'or did she?, I don't remember anymore' I wasn't sure who to use anymore since I didn't expect a Clefairy, "Trainer please choose your Pokémon!" The referee screamed impatient, I jumped up being thrown out of my thoughts and nervously fumbled with my Poké-Balls, "Oh shush it, don't you see she's nervous and thinking about what she's going to choose!" Whitney suddenly said I looked up and saw her smiling at me while the referee stiffened up a little and only nodded, I felt some nerves leaving my body while I saw her calm and understandable expression, I then knew who I was going to use, someone I actually did not want to use at all but in this situation he's actually the only one who can hold against a Clefairy.

I grabbed his Poké-Ball and held it close to my heart, 'Be careful bud.', I threw the Poké-Ball, "Come on out little one!" I screamed, I saw Keishi standing up baffled, there was only one Pokémon I would call little one when summoning and he knew who I was talking about.

The Poké-Ball opened and revealed a very cute and cheerful Togepi. I heard gasps coming from the tribunes, Togepi looked around then turned to me giving me his biggest smile I ever gotten from him, then suddenly dashed towards me and jumped in my arms cheerfully, I heard whispers around me, "A Togepi!?", "That's just a baby!", "How dare she!".

I looked at Whitney who gave me a slightly confused look then I turned to Togepi, "Hey bud." I said giving it a tight hug, "Seems you really want to fight today huh." I said smiling, Togepi vigorously nodded, "Alright then, go ahead and give it your best out there ok." I smiled again, Togepi's grin even became bigger and he jumped out of my arms straight back onto the battle field suddenly looking extremely serious, "Togi!" It screamed seriously, although very cutely.

I looked back at Whitney who I gave me a smile back, she then nodded to the referee who then held up his two flags, "Let the battle begin!" She said.

"Clefairy use Double Slap!" Whitney immediately screamed, "Clef, fairy clef!" Clefairy ran with incredible speed straight to Togepi, I was a bit startled by the speed of the fairy type, seeing I was too late to make Togepi avoid the attack, "Togepi quick, use Yawn!" I ordered, Togepi nodded then made direct eye contact with Clefairy who startled and stopped her movement looking confused, Togepi then smiled cutely and yawned big and loud, the air around the battlefield slowly thickened, honestly I actually had to do my best to fight my sleepiness and an upcoming yawn, though it seemed to work like a charm on the Clefairy who started to yawn and wobbled drowsily on it's spot.

Soon after that she collapsed sound asleep, 'don't fall asleep here, fight that yawn' I thought when I saw half of the crowd sound asleep, Keishi was rubbing his eyes to stay awake, Whitney yawned but did stay awake and smiling regardless, 'What a determination!' I thought amazed, I shook my head, 'No stay at the battle.'.

"Togepi Dream Eater!" I screamed, Whitney's attention got brought back to reality, "What!?" She screamed when Togepi putted his tiny paws onto Clefairy's forehead and hummed an eerie sound, "No, Clefairy wake up!" Whitney yelled, "Clefairy! Come on.".

Clefairy turned a slight shade of purple then started to cry loudly while Togepi kept his paws on her. Whitney's face lost it's colour when she saw her Pokémon in so much pain, "No Clefairy!" She screamed, "Please wake up!" She yelled and on cue Clefairy's eyes shot open, "Yes! Now use Disarming Voice quickly!" She ordered right after it.

"Togepi!" I screamed when the massive pinkish sound wave hit right on it's mark. I saw Togepi being thrown back clenching it's ears screaming loudly, when the sound stopped Whitney apparently ordered a Double Slap since Clefairy was slapping vigorously on Togepi, 'What can I do now… Yawn won't work a second time since they will see it coming.' I thought helplessly looking at Togepi who was still being slapped at, 'Uhm think Masu think….Wait! I know.' I suddenly remembered a move which Togepi had learned just recently.

"Togepi, Echoed Voice!" I yelled desperately, hoping he would here my plea, while being slapped by Clefairy I saw him putting his tiny arms in front of his body protecting himself slightly from the slapping, he took a deep breath and a few seconds later a loud and echoeing sound wave emerged, Clefairy totally dumbfounded clenched it's ears unable to move while Togepi's echo kept going, Whitney even started to cover her ears from the sound.

I slightly smiled to myself 'Good job bud, now let's try some gambling' I thought, "Alright Togepi!" I screamed catching Togepi's attention, "Time to gamble!" I yelled, Togepi stopped it's Echoed Voice and smiled then started to wiggle it's pointer fingers.

'Please let it be something massively damaging, I thought when Togepi was preparing it's Metronome attack, Whitney after a few seconds started to notice what he was doing, "Not gonna happen lady!" She yelled, "Clefairy use Sing!", Clefairy nodded and started to sing a lovely melody. Togepi movement became slowly slower and just before he actually fell asleep the top of his fingers started to glow, the ground started to shake and fire plumes erupted from all around the field, I heard from the other side Whitney scream something sounding like "Wh… Eruption!?". I had to hold the railing of the stand to keep my footing likewise Whitney did the same when the battlefield got covered in smoke. After a moment the trembling stopped and the smoke slowly faded away revealing a completely destroyed battlefield and a totally knocked out Clefairy with a soundly sleeping Togepi.

The referee looked at the Pokémon and raised the flag of the gym leader, "Clefairy is unable to battle Togepi wins." She yelled, Whitney totally unknown to what had happened retrieved her Pokémon.

"That was unexpected, I had no idea the move actually managed to work, and Eruption of all moves!" She said impressed, "But let's see if you can manage against my ace Pokémon!" She yelled, "Come on out Miltank!". She threw her Poké-Ball in the air who soon revealed the one and only Pokémon I did expect to see today.

"Let the battle begin." The referee suddenly said, I got of guard since I wanted to retrieve Togepi, but now it seems I have to do it quick as well.

"Alright Togepi return!" I said when I pointed the Poké-Ball to him, silently retrieving him back to safety. In the corner of my eye I saw Keishi nodding, approving of my quick decision.

Whitney cocked her eyebrow, "Alright, seems you wanna play it safe huh?" She said a little cocky, "Let's see who you're going to choose to fight against my ace, I won't lose next time." She said smiling.

I sighed in deeply, 'Thy… today you can have your revenge…' I thought grabbing his Poké-Ball and held it close to myself, 'Show them what you're made of today buddy.' I sighed again and threw my Poké-Ball in the air, "Alright! Come on out Thy!" I yelled when my own ace Pokémon took the battlefield, "Thy!" I yelled when he landed loudly on the ground.

Whitney's face lost a little bit of colour seeing my Typhlosion, "T… Typhlosion!?" She stammerd. I smiled again somehow knowing this would not go as long as the previous battle, "Alright Thy, time to get your revenge against Miltank!" I yelled, Typhlosion snorted happily spewing a few cinders.

Whitney managed to find her posture back again, "Don't let him intimidate you Miltank, begin straight away with Rollout!" She yelled, 'Damn straight away.' I cursed softly under my breath, then I remembered what we had practiced with Munchlax its Rollout so many times, "Quick Thy! Quick Attack to avoid the attack." I yelled, Typhlosion nodded and steadied himself to avoid the attack, 'This Miltank will probably be twice as fast as Munchlax is, but that doesn't mean this strategy will not work.' I thought smiling.

When Miltank was at the perfect range, Typhlosion quickly used his Quick Attack to avoid the attack, "Well done Thy!" I praised him for, "Alright now just like we practiced!" I ordered, Typhlosion smiled then snorted happily. Since Miltank was still in its Rollout and following Typhlosion everywhere while he was using loads of time Quick Attack to avoid the attack, a few times Typhlosion almost got hit and managed to avoid it just barely.

After doing this for a while I noticed the Rollout getting slower and slower, "Alright! Now's your chance Thy!" I yelled, he knew exactly what he was supposed to do and engulfed himself in flames while running with high speed onto the spinning Miltank hitting it straight on it's mark. Miltank screamed loudly when it slammed into the wall, Whitney looked worried at the small bit of rubble and smoke dissolved seeing Miltank still standing, battered up but still standing, "Good job Miltank, Now use Milk Drink!" She ordered, Miltank slowly nodded when it grabbed one of her udders and started to suck on it, slowly gaining back her energy.

I smiled again, expecting this move to happen, "Bad move Whitney!" I said with a grin, gaining the attention of the Gym leader. "Thy use Quick Attack followed by Flame Charge!" I ordered, as always Thy nodded again suddenly moving quicker then before with it's Quick Attack then engulfed himself in flames and unbeknown to the healing Miltank hitting her with full force, smashing her back into the walls, "No!" Whitney screamed, seeing her Pokémon sliding from the wall collapsing on the ground fainted.

The referee baffled at what she saw slowly raised the gym leaders flag, "M.. Miltank is unable to battle… the winner of this match is Masu Tsukino!" She yelled, the crowd watching suddenly burst out in a loud cheer, "Thy.. phlosion Thy!" Typlosion yelled happily running to me, I slammed my arms around my partner and cried from happiness hugging him tightly, "Thy! You did it buddy! You're the best." I said while smiling with Typhlosion snorting happily.

From the other side of the field Whitney walked up to me, "That was an unexpected but very good battle trainer." She said, "You've most certainly have earned the Plain Badge." She added when holding up her hand revealing the badge, I looked at her in disbelieve and slowly took the badge from her.

I couldn't believe it, I finally won from Whitney and earned the Plain Badge, I showed it to Typhlosion, "We did it Thy… we have redeemed ourselves today." I said to him, "Thy!" He yelled happily snorting some cinders.

"Thank you Whitney for this opportunity." I finally said turning to the Gym leader, she smiled, "You're most welcome trainer, your way of defending against Miltanks Rollout was amazing, I haven't seen this combination before." She said impressed, "But I have to go now, I need to give my Pokémon it's well deserved rest." She added walking away through the doors.

After a few minutes I decided to head out as well, when I arrived outside I was met with an extremely happy Keishi, "Masu! That was amazing! All that training paid off in the end!" He said, "I also had no idea you were going to use Togepi, I thought you didn't want to use him?" He asked to which I nodded back, "Yeah I didn't plan to use Togepi, but since they both are Fairy types I figured Togepi would be the best pick to fight Clefairy." I explained, "And in my opinion he did even better then any of us expected of him." I added gaining a nod from Keishi.

Afterwards we decided to head to the Pokémon Centre, gotten a room for the night while Nurse Joy is caring for my Pokémon.

 _'I.. I feel weak.' The world around me is dark, I slowly opened my eyes, I looked around seeing I was in a dark and moist cave. Behind me was a waterfall crashing down, I tried to move but my body didn't want to, I feld cold, I looked down seeing my legs covered in water._

 _Suddenly I heard a sudden noise from close by, I looked around again seeing a small light coming from the other side of the cave, "Run idiot! Run!" I heard screaming._

 _"No I'm going to challenge him!" I heard a deeper voice yelling back._

 _The lights came closer revealing a male and female figure emerging from the shadows, "Guia..." The male started turning around to look at the female, "I'm going to challenge him… no matter what!" He said turning back suddenly facing me._

 _My body suddenly moved on it's own, 'What the…' I thought, wondering why I cannot control my own movements, "Who dares to face me!" The sound suddenly came from my voice, it sounded very low and heavy. I got really confused, 'What's going on here?' I thought confused._

 _"It is I!" The male guy screamed to me, "O beast of the sea, please hear my plea!" He added lowering his head, 'Beast of the Sea?' I thought confused. I felt myself raising on my feet, standing up, "I will only listen to those who's heart are pure!" I suddenly yelled, "Prepare yourself for my trial!" I yelled again._

 _The man before me nodded, "Alright! You'll taste the sweet scent of my victory!" He screamed, "Come forth Manectric!" He yelled revealing his Pokémon._

 _Before I knew the battle was over the guy had lost, honestly even I could easily beat him if he had challenged me._

 _The man fell on it's knees returning his defeated Pokémon, he started to cry, "Millio.. it's ok, please don't worry we'll find someone else who can help y…" The woman next to him said when the man cut her short._

 _"It's no use.. the only one that can help me is Lugia." He said crying loudly, he grabbed his Poké-Balls and hugged them tightly, "I'm sorry guys…" He started while sobbing, "I've let you all down… I'm sorry." He said over and over again sobbing._

 _Suddenly I heard a voice in my head, 'It's your turn young one.' It said, 'You know how defeat feels.' It added, I looked around still not able to move my body._

 _'Wh.. who are you!?' I asked desperate followed by a long silence, I felt myself feeling uneasy when the voice came back, 'You are the child of my dear friend.' It said, 'I am known as The Beast of the Sea, Ruler of the waters and to my friend I was known as Lugia.' It added._

 _I couldn't believe what I heard, Lugia? No way!, 'I do not know how you have entered my spirit, a creature of my status is not easy to get through young one.' It chucked after a long pause again, 'I feel bad for the trainer, he lost to me while he only wanted my help… and yet I defeated him, making him feel I can not help.' The voice said._

 _You know how it feels to be defeated, you can tell him I can still help him even if he lost… his heart is in the right place.' It said again after yet again a long pause._

 _Suddenly I was able to move my body freely, the man and women were smaller then I thought, I sighed, "Trainer, you wanted my help… please let me hear your plea." I said trying to sound like the voice in my head did a second ago._

 _The man suddenly looked up, "Really?" he asked baffled, whipping away his dried up tears, I only nodded not trusting my voice at the moment. The man smiled slightly, "Oh Beast of the Sea." He said bowing down, "Thank you so much for listening." He added then looked up._

 _"I have lost my precious partner Empoleon to a team of thugs, they ambushed me in the middle of a forest." He said starting to cry again, "I was hopeless, they had electrical nets and many more disgusting equipment where Pokémon were captured in." He sniffed, "I did all I could, my Pokémon.. no.. my friends helped me as much as they could… we were out numbered and were defeated before we even could say hello." He added looking down._

 _The woman then decided to speak up, "I found him when he was running behind those thieves, he had his Manectric and Lycanroc out to help him fight, it was no use, all of their moves didn't work on the energy fields the Pokémon were protected with." She said petting the man on it's back._

 _I slowly nodded, the control of my body suddenly disappeared "Very well… I will do what I can to help you and your Pokémon." I spoke again without any control over it, 'Thank you young one… but it is time for you to leave.' The voice suddenly said.  
Suddenly I felt a huge tug from behind me, my vision turned completely black._

I shot awake in the deepest of the night, I looked around seeing Keishi sleeping soundly in his sleeping bag, my heart racing for whatever had just happened.

I grabbed my trusty Teddy and gave it a big hug when laying back down and slowly falling back asleep again.


End file.
